Bonne résolution
by Sousouchan
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d’année pour tous les persos de FMA après le film. Alors que certains profitent de la joie d'être ensemble, ceux restés seuls se disent que loin des yeux n'est pas forcement loin du coeur. Bien au contraire. Ca fait plus mal. Royai Edwin


**Auteur:** Sousouchan

**Anime:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Genre:** Général

**Couples:** Royai et Ed x Winry sous-entendus

**Résumé:** Les fêtes de fin d'année pour tous les persos de FMA après Conqueror of Shambala. Royai et Ed x Winry sous-entendus. Commence par les personnages secondaires pour finir avec les principaux.

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi sinon l'anime aurait été plus long…

Bonne lecture!

**-------------------------**

**Bonne résolution**

**-------------------------**

_23 Décembre_

Neuf heures sonnèrent. Rose s'écroula sur un fauteuil, soupira, puis s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Elle venait de coucher les enfants et il lui restait toujours une tonne de travail à faire. Elle était épuisée. Se souvenant des paroles que lui avait dit un certain Full Metal Alchemist il y a quelques années, elle se releva rapidement.

Ed serait sûrement fier d'elle s'il la voyait. Cela lui avait pris des années avant qu'elle ne réussisse à accomplir ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire… Elle avait enfin réussi à se mettre debout et à aller de l'avant. Elle avait mis son passé avec Caïn, le Dieu Léto, et son viol loin derrière elle.

Aujourd'hui elle faisait de son mieux pour être une bonne mère pour son enfant et… tous ceux qu'elle avait recueillis. L'orphelinat lui tenait tellement à cœur. Ce n'avait pas été facile de trouver les locaux et les fonds pour créer ce refuge. Lior avait été complètement détruite et ruinée. Sans compter que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle de nombreux enfants livrés à eux-mêmes. Heureusement, la famille Rockbell l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait et lui avait apporté tout son soutient. Oui les Rockbell et…

Le bruit de la sonnette l'arracha à ses pensées. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci? Elle lança un regard furtif vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire. Après avoir hésité un instant, elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Elle entrouvrit prudemment la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…

-Major Armstrong! Que faites vous ici?

-Bonsoir Rose, est-ce que je dérange? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Oh, bien sur que non! Entrez, je vous en prie.

Alex Louis Armstrong s'installa dans un fauteuil alors que la jeune fille lui apportait une boisson chaude.

-Brrr! Il fait un froid de canard dehors! Merci… dit-il en prenant sa tasse. Ah! Cela fait du bien. Au fait, où sont les enfants?

-Je viens juste de les coucher. Cela n'a pas été facile; ils sont tous tellement excités à l'approche de noël. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour eux, même si…

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de commencer à siroter sa propre boisson. Le major l'avait déjà tellement aidée; que ce soit moralement ou financièrement. Elle ne voulait pas lui être davantage redevable.

-Même si quoi?

-Ce n'est rien répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

-Rose…

-C'est juste que… Disons qu'avec mon budget, je n'ai pas de quoi leur offrir de très jolis cadeaux. De toute façon, tout ce qu'ils attendent pour noël, c'est de la neige. Dieu sait que cela ne risque pas d'arriver; on est en plein milieu du désert!

Le militaire lui sourit mystérieusement; et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qui l'amusait, il avait déjà déchiré sa chemise et exhibait ses muscles, des étincelles devant les yeux.

-Euh, major…

-N'ayez crainte mes petits! Moi Alex Louis Armstrong, l'alchimiste au bras puissant est venu pour vous apporter joie et bonheur! - Puis, s'adressant à Rose – j'ai toute une cargaison de cadeaux dans ma voiture.

Et alors qu'il s'empressait de décharger les cadeaux, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le major était un grand enfant.

Le regard dans le vague, elle se dit que Ed serait heureux de voir ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir…

-----

_25 Décembre_

Gracia Hughes se réveilla en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna doucement et posa sa main sur la place désormais vide de son mari. Maes la serrait toujours contre lui lorsqu'ils dormaient. Du soir jusqu'au petit matin. Elle s'endormait dans une étreinte tendre et protectrice pour se réveiller avec l'impression d'être la femme la plus aimée au monde.

Son regard se voila de tristesse.

Il lui manquait tellement… Elle refoula soudain ses larmes, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte mais se retrouva dans une chambre vide. D'abord prise de panique, la jeune mère ne se calma que lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et soupira de soulagement.

Bien sur, c'était noël aujourd'hui. Elysia avait sûrement voulu voir ce que le Père Noël lui avait apporté. En descendant les escaliers, pour aller la rejoindre, elle regarda brièvement par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il devait être aux environs de 6 heures. En entrant dans le salon, Gracia trouva sa fille assise devant le sapin, du papier cadeau tout autour d'elle.

-Le Père Noël t'a apporté ce que tu voulais ma puce? Dit-elle d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

La petite fille tourna vers sa mère un visage couvert de larmes.

La jeune femme se précipita vers son petit ange, la serra dans ses bras et lui essuya ses joues roses. La poupée que l'enfant tenait dans les mains tomba au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie, tu as mal quelque part?

-Non… Le Père… Le Père Noël….

-Le Père Noël ne t'a pas apporté le cadeau que tu voulais?

-J'en veux pas… dit-elle entre des pleurs. Je veux pas de cette poupée! Je comprends pas maman, j'ai envoyé une lettre et il ne m'a pas donné ce que je voulais.

Ah. Elysia avait envoyé une lettre. Cela expliquait tout. Elle détestait voir sa fille malheureuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu vraiment sourire. Depuis que…

-Dis-moi ce que tu demandais dans ta lettre. Il aura peut-être oublié et va te le ramener plus tard.

-Mon papa…

Devant le regard confus de sa mère, elle essaya de s'expliquer.

-J'ai une copine à l'école qui m'a dit que le Père Noël pouvait m'apporter tout ce que je voulais. Alors dans ma lettre je lui ai demandé de me rendre mon papa à moi…

Les yeux de la petite fille s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se remit à pleurer, serrant sa mère aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Gracia soupira. Elle étreignit son enfant de manière qu'elle voulait rassurante, se leva, Elysia toujours dans les bras, pour finalement se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir après toutes ces années sa fille courir vers la porte d'entrée, une expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage, espérant que son père soit de l'autre coté.

-Shhh… Ne pleures plus mon ange. Je vais te montrer quelque chose de secret.

La petite fille obéit docilement à sa mère, sentant que le plus secret des secrets allait lui être révélé, et essuya ses yeux mouillés de ses toutes petites mains.

-Regardes, tu vois cette étoile là-bas, tout là-haut dans le ciel? Celle qui brille plus que toutes les autres?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, c'est ton papa. Papa était si gentil que Dieu l'a voulu avec lui au ciel.

-C'est mon papa cette étoile? Demanda-t-elle les yeux arrondis.

-Oui. Et même si nous nous ne pouvons pas le voir, lui nous regarde tout le temps. Il veille sur nous jour et nuit en espérant de tout son cœur que nous soyons heureuses.

-C'est vrai maman?

-Oui ma chérie. Cette étoile brille de tout l'amour que ton père a pour toi… dit-elle tendrement.

Finalement, Elysia se tût, un doigt sur les lèvres et entreprit de penser à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Satisfaite, Gracia la posa au sol et commença à ranger le salon. Elle se retourna et vit sa fille, le nez presque collé à la fenêtre, observant intensément l'étoile, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps…

-----

_27 Décembre_

Jamais l'atmosphère n'avait été aussi tendue dans cette pièce. Les deux occupants du bureau se tenaient immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman observaient la scène, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Apparemment, tout cela avait été une idée de Havoc; histoire de caser ce «danger pour tous les couples solidement établis» une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était surtout pour empêcher un certain Roy Mustang de s'approcher de sa nouvelle conquête. Enfin, de sa future nouvelle conquête.

Cette période de l'année était la plus propice à l'exécution de son plan. Le tout avait été mis en œuvre quelques heures auparavant. Faisant preuve d'arguments très convaincants, Havoc avait réussi à entraîner tous ses collègues dans l'histoire. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que l'on profiterait de la pause déjeuner pour tout mettre en place.

C'est ainsi que le brigadier général Roy Mustang et le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, sans trop savoir comment, sous une branche de gui.

Cependant, les choses ne semblaient pas se dérouler comme prévu. Leur supérieur, les mains sous le menton observait paisiblement la plante de son œil unique alors que la jeune femme, en face de lui, un paquet de dossiers dans une main et frôlant son arme de l'autre -ils frissonnèrent tous- semblait plus furieuse que jamais.

Finalement, ce fut Roy qui brisa le silence.

-Tiens, du gui.

- En effet. Et j'aimerais des explications monsieur.

-Je ne peux pas vous éclairer lieutenant, j'ignore moi-même ce que cela fait ici.

Il lança un regard furtif derrière elle.

-Par contre, je crois que si vous vous retournez, Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman seront ravis de vous fournir une explication.

La jeune femme posa ses papiers doucement sur la table et sembla se détendre. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour se retourner brusquement et dégainer son arme.

-Très bien, ceux d'entre vous qui veulent bien se justifier n'auront pas de trou dans le corps.

Tous commencèrent à paniquer. Mais la camaraderie était plus importante que tout… Argh! Au diable le plan. Le plus important était de sauver sa peau. Breda fut le premier à réagir.

-On y est pour rien! C'est Havoc qui en a eu l'idée!

-C'est quoi cet esprit de solidarité?! Se plaignit le concerné.

-Havoc, des explications! Et tout de suite!

-Euh je… euh… c'est que… balbutia-t-il.

Voyant l'arme du lieutenant Hawkeye toujours pointée sur lui, Breda, pris de panique face aux piteuses tentatives de Havoc pour se justifier; le poussa en avant dans la pièce.

Seulement, grâce à l'aide de Breda, Jean et Riza se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux sous le gui.

La jeune femme, légèrement décontenancée, abaissa son arme. Comment s'était-elle mise dans cette situation déjà? De son coté, Jean Havoc se mit à rougir. Il est vrai qu'elle pouvait paraître dure au premier abord, mais il savait que le lieutenant avait bon fond. Sans compter qu'elle était très jolie. Il n'osa même pas penser à ses formes.

Après une longue hésitation, il fit un pas en avant. Hawkeye se figea. Pas de menace apparente. Il avança encore un peu.

-Ca suffit ! Commanda une voix ferme. Je ne puis tolérer ce genre de comportement de la part de mes hommes.

Et en un claquement de doigts, le problème fut réglé.

La plante désormais brûlée, tous s'empressèrent de retourner à leurs bureaux respectifs, feignant le travail. Riza se redressa et rangea soigneusement son arme. Roy en profita pour rapidement l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir superviser ses officiers.

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme dégaina son arme par réflexe. Elle hésita puis la rangea une fois de plus. Elle s'autorisa même à sourire. Ca irait pour cette fois. Après tout, c'était bon de l'avoir à nouveau à ses cotés.

-----

_29 Décembre_

Le temps était étrangement doux pour une nuit d'hiver. Ed regarda par la fenêtre de l'auberge. Le ciel était clair et la pleine lune illuminait toute la ville. La rue était en effervescence malgré l'heure tardive.

Noël était déjà passé mais l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année continuait à battre son plein. Il avait rendu son corps à Al. S'il avait été dans son monde, il aurait sûrement passé ces fêtes avec Winry et la grand-mère Pinako.

Heureusement pour tout le monde et malheureusement pour lui, la porte avait été scellée à jamais. Al et lui ne pourraient plus jamais rentrer. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Winry. Est ce qu'il lui arrivait de penser à lui? Est ce qu'elle attendait son retour comme elle l'avait toujours fait? Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non… Il regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir dit à Winry qu'il l'…

-Nii-san!

Al fit irruption dans la pièce, un sourire radieux sur le visage et l'expression d'un enfant qui venait de faire la plus belle découverte au monde.

Ed fronça les sourcils et essaya de se donner un air sévère.

-Al, c'est maintenant que tu rentres? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Aubergiste, un repas bien chaud pour mon frère! Commanda-t-il.

-Oh, excuses-moi… Tu avais raison! C'est fou ce que ce monde a pu avancer en matière de technologie pour remplacer l'alchimie! J'ai vu des choses incroyables dans les vitrines des boutiques. Il y avait un…

Quelque chose se mit à bouger sous le manteau du plus jeune des frères Elric. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. L'aîné haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Miaou…

Il put appercevoir la frimousse d'une petite boule de poils se dégager du manteau. Ed soupira. Décidemment, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Tu recommences…

-Nii-san, on est en hiver! Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors. Dis, on peut le garder?

Dire non à une armure en métal était plus facile que de dire non aux yeux de chien battu de son petit frère. Al baissa les yeux et caressa affectueusement la fourrure du chat comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il était habitué au refus de son grand frère.

-D'accord, tu peux le garder. Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que l'aubergiste le mette dehors, c'est compris?

-Nii-san! Oui! Merci!

-Et un potage bien chaud pour le petit frère de la crevette! s'écria l'aubergiste en approchant.

Ed tilta et Al s'éloigna un peu, anticipant sa réaction.

-Crevette? QUI EST UNE CREVETTE ?!

Et le Full Metal Alchemist se jeta sur l'aubergiste qui, heureusement pour Al, avait réussi à poser le potage sur la table.

Une fois celui qui l'avait insulté dans les pommes, Ed se retourna et prit le temps d'observer son petit frère pour voir un sourire dont il avait été privé depuis trop longtemps.

La vue de ce sourire valait bien tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais c'était d'essayer de trouver leur place dans ce monde

-----

_31 Décembre_

Rizembul devait être le village le plus calme et plus paisible de toute la terre. L'évènement le plus intéressant devait justement avoir lieu le jour de l'an. A minuit, le ciel était éclairé de feux d'artifices qui illuminaient tout le paysage et offrait un merveilleux spectacle.

Mais Winry s'en fichait éperdument.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Ed, Al et elle étaient les premiers à vouloir admirer ces lumières. Les deux petits garçons se précipitaient chez elle juste après le dîner et, tous ensemble, ils escaladaient la colline pour pouvoir mieux tout contempler. Elle avait d'ailleurs souvent du mal à les rattraper… Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle avait perdu son goût pour le spectacle.

-Winry dépêches toi ou on va tout rater!

Oh c'est vrai, sa grand-mère tenait à le voir. Shieska devait d'ailleurs l'attendre avec elle. Sa grand mère disait que même si les frères Elric n'étaient plus là, cela restait une tradition et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser abattre.

- J'arrive dans 5 minutes grand-mère!

Accoudée au balcon du premier étage, elle continuait à faire clignoter un gros projecteur.

Ed et Al avaient toujours su retrouver le chemin de la maison. Que ce soit lors de leur quête pour la pierre philosophale ou lorsque Ed était revenu de l'autre coté de la porte. Rien ne les empêcherait de faire pareil cette fois n'est-ce pas?

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Roy Mustang lui avait dit que la porte avait été scellée à tout jamais. Et Ed… Est ce qu'il la laisserait l'attendre comme elle l'avait toujours fait? Ou bien était-il décidé à rester là où il était?

Peut-être que cette année elle devait prendre comme bonne résolution de ne plus l'attendre…

-Winry! Appela impatiemment la voix de Shieska.

Den aboya au rez-de-chaussée. Elle éteignit le projecteur et dévala les escaliers pour s'arrêter devant le sapin et enfiler son manteau.

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Son regard se posa sur un gros paquet au pied du sapin. Le seul qu'il restait. Elle y avait emballé de nouvelles méca-greffes pour Ed, un peu plus grandes que celles qu'il portait actuellement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle savait exactement de combien de cm il grandirait. Et si ses calculs étaient justes, il serait un tout petit peu plus grand qu'elle lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

Si jamais ils se revoyaient.

C'était les dernières méca-greffes qu'elle ferait pour lui, car passé 18 ans, sa croissance devait s'arrêter

Cette année, juste pour cette année elle l'attendrait. Et s'il ne venait pas prendre son paquet dans cette période de temps…

Alors elle prendrait sa bonne résolution pour l'année d'après.

**----------**

FIN

**----------**

**Note d'auteur: **Voili voila, ma toute première fic FMA. Pourquoi bonne résolution? Parce que à la base, ça devait être un oneshot très court sur Winry. Et je ne sais pas comment mais presque tout le monde a réussi à s'incruster dans l'histoire… J'aurais pu zapper le passage avec Rose, mais bon, comme c'est un personnage que j'aime pas forcement beaucoup (je la trouve trop dépendante des autres), j'ai voulu la faire évoluer un peu… Surtout ne pensez pas que j'ai voulu faire un truc d'aussi bizarre que du Armstrong x Rose ; c'est juste que je suis persuadée qu'il adore les enfants… Je le vois même bien se déguiser en père noël. Et puis petit hommage à Hughes qui est l'un des persos les plus attachants de la série.

Pardon de vous avoir raconté ma vie. Bisous.

Sousouchan

**Bonne Année et que du bon pour 2007 !**


End file.
